Talia al Ghul
History Talia al Ghul: 1600's - 1993 Talia was supposedly born to a daimyo’s daughter… or was it a laundry maid? Talia was the product of either a forceful or romantic encounter (sources give conflicting reports) between her mother and Ra's al Ghul himself and after Talia’s birth, her mother either died due to complications or was killed by Ra’s al Ghul (again, sources conflict). Whatever the case, Talia spent her youth traveling the world with her father learning from his intellect and skills as he continued to build up his organization. As the League of Assassins continued to take shape and consolidate influence throughout the world, Talia proved to be more competent than any of Ra’s al Ghul’s other children. Talia excelled in management and was soon given oversight of both criminal and legitimate operations for the League, answering only to her father. As secondary only to Ra’s himself, Talia was widely respected within the League, despite the fact that her own father once considered woman to be inherently inferior to men and let that belief permeate throughout the League. Though Ra’s al Ghul was always supportive of his daughter, she heard him comment many times of a desire to correct “that sole failing” in her. This continued emotional abuse led to Talia improving her skills beyond her father’s expectations and working harder than any of his other subordinates. Talia must have been able to do so as she seems to be the first child of Ra’s al Ghul to be allowed to bathe in the Lazarus Pits as often as needed to maintain her youth, an honor which has since only been given to one other child since, her half-sister, Nyssa. After giving his daughters eternal youth, Ra’s al Ghul sought to marry his daughters off in hopes of finally starting a proper dynasty for the Demon’s Head. In their time, Talia and Nyssa have had many suitors and even several husbands. Many of them disappointed Ra’s al Ghul or were discovered to be less than ideal mates for the daughters of the demon and were taken care of accordingly (for a particularly brutal example, see “Hagen, Matthew”). Then in 1993, Talia al Ghul met the love of her life. But we’ll get to that later.Oracle Files: Talia al Ghul (1/2) Talia al Ghul: 1993 - Present In 1993, Talia al Ghul met Bruce Wayne, one of many young men her father had selected for their remarkable abilities and unique social standing. Though at first the billionaire did not interest her, during the course of Bruce's training, Talia found herself drawn to Bruce's remarkable aptitude and the two became intimate. When a similar relationship had formed with her sister and Oliver Queen, Ra's al Ghul ordered a wedding ceremony to be held and at the end of the wedding, both Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne were named not only as the husbands of the Demon's Daughters, but also Heirs to the Demon's Head. For all intents and purposes, Talia was a loyal and loving wife to Bruce. I mean, as far as assassin wives go, she was lovely. Bruce and Talia would remain together for less than five years. At some point, Bruce went a paradigm shift and abandoned not only the League of Assassins, but also Talia - not aware that she was with child. When the HIVE attempted to kill Nyssa's newborn some time later, Talia decided to keep her pregnancy a secret and Ra's al Ghul accommodated this. After giving birth to the son that many called "The Son of the Bat" in a secret, sequestered stronghold, Talia's love for Bruce took on an odd shape, transforming itself into a weird devotion into making certain that their child was the best son possible - worthy of not only her love, but his father's admiration as well. So Talia used steroids and elixirs to ensure that her child, Damian al Ghul, would grow into the assassin that she believed he was destined to be. When not spending time with her son, tutoring him and molding him into the ideal warrior, Talia would continue to serve as her father's right hand. When her duty to the League put her in conflict with Bruce, she would show her only known weakness and secretly aid Bruce. In 2013, after Tim Drake orchestrated a masterful takedown of the League (with my help), Talia was given the chance to keep order in the League. As assurance, she told Bruce where to find their son. Since then, Talia has become more jaded and less devoted to Bruce. Recently, she orchestrated the Judas Contract which saw the escape of her father from Arkham.Oracle Files: Talia al Ghul (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Extraordinary Criminal Mastermind * World-Class Swordswoman & Martial Artist * World-Class Assassin * Master of Stealth & Infiltration * Possible Occult Sensitivity * Access to Lazarus Pit * 300+ Years of Experience * Daughter of Ra's al Ghul, the Demon's Head * Brilliant Tactician, Strategist & Seductress Arkham Files Arkham File Medical Profile * Patient is in exceptional health through regular exercise, yoga, and meditation. * Patient exhibits none of the metahuman characteristics that her father does, but DNA test do confirm her father is Ra’s al Ghul (Patient #71232). Psychological Profile * Patient shows evidence of thought reform therapy (brainwashing). Behavior Profile * Patient is highly trained combatant, familiar with a multitude of weaponry. CAUTION: HIGH RISK ASSAULT. * Patient is a top lieutenant of the League of Assassins terrorist sect. HIGH RISK ESCAPE: Should be housed in isolation away from her father and any of his high-profile lieutenants: Nyssa Raatko (#83783), Sandra Wu-San (#51976), Jade Nguyen (#83106), David Cain (#99567), Slade Wilson (#80122). * Patient is currently being questioned by ARGUS, FBI, CIA and Interpol for her connection to multiple terrorist attacks and political assassinations. * Patient mentioned in the intake interview that she was pregnant twelve years ago, but when asked about the welfare of her child, patient becomes agitated and denies that she has a child. Further when asked if she would like to join our child-loss counseling group, patient again denies that she was ever pregnant. Perhaps she is in denial? Further inquiry recommended. * Threat Assignment: High * Treatment Ranking: 3-Ambivalent * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Mahreen ZaheerArkham Files: Talia al Ghul ArkhamWare MEDICAL BRIEFING * DNA: Patient is of Middle-Eastern and Asian descent and has confirmed a relation to other patients: Ra's al Ghul (Patient #71232, father) and Nyssa al Ghul (#78383, half-sister). Update: Patient is between four hundred and three hundred years old. * META: Negative. Tests confirm that patient does no exhibit the metahuman traits of her father. PSYCH BRIEFING * Condition: Patient shows signs of having been subjected to possible brainwashing. Patient is highly devoted to her father and displays sympathetic ideations toward his deranged plots. BEHAVIOR BRIEFING * Association: Patient has been known to associate with Selina Kyle (Patient #40331) while in custody. * Conduct: Patient was reprimanded for making suggestive comments toward Parole Board member Bruce Wayne. * Fraud: Patient checked the "yes" box on her intake interview form under the question about past pregnancies. However, when later asked about her child/children, patient denied having any children and claimed to be deceptive during her interview. Matter unresolved. * Gang: Patient continues to associate with her threat group affiliates despite repeated warnings. * Participation: Patient acts ambivalent toward her treatment sessions and does not participate in group sessions. CUSTODY BRIEFING * Affiliation: Patient is known to affiliate with the Safinat Dakhma (Leviathan/"League of Assassins") threat group. * Escape: Patient fled custody in February 2014. Her current whereabouts are unknown. * Threat: Patient has extensive martial arts training, as well as being skilled in lockpicking, covert movement, theft, bomb-making, and a number of other fields that make her a severe threat to facility staff. * Update: Patient has a status update alert placed on her file by ARGUS Administrator 'a_waller'. HOUSING BRIEFING * Type: Patient has been categorized as a Maximum Security patient due to her threat group affiliation. WORK BRIEFING * Hold: Patient is restricted from work assignments due to her security assessment.ArkhamWare: Talia al Ghul Trivia and Notes Trivia * Talia is also a CEO of LuthorCorp as Miranda Tate. She's wearing an obfuscation charm. People who are familiar with her (like Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen) can see through it. * Dr. Westerman's inquiries about Talia's child (Damian) caused her to send Assassins Three after him during the League of Assassins breakout. * Her criminal activity falls under ARGUS jurisdiction. * When she's in Arkham she's housed in the Maximum Security Area. Her Housing location is 14-1G (historical). * She is a true disciple of the Light. * She tried to use Project: Jericho to unite the League of Assassins. * She has romantic history with Bane. When she was proclaimed Heir to the Demon by Bane, her sister contested this claim due to this history.(E27) Podiatry 101: Introduction to the Foot * She arranged to have Batman wounded and manipulated Dick Grayson into giving her Kirk Langstrom and the Suit of Sorrows. Her plan is to break out her father from Arkham and restore him to his position.VOX Box: Turtle Power 4 Notes * Talia al Ghul's Patient number (#71411) is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Detective Comics #411, in 1971. * Talia is older than Nyssa in Earth-27. As Roy explains: "Because I wanted her to be. I always just felt that Talia felt like the older one. She's more calculating and cool under pressure than Nyssa... especially in Earth-27 and I wanted their ages to reflect that". * In the comics Talia was LexCorp's CEO while Lex was the President of the United States. * Her enhanced portrait might be inspired by a cover of Batman Incorporated Vol 2 2. the green part might be a nod to her post New 52 black and green costume. Links and References * Appearances of Talia al Ghul * Character Gallery: Talia al Ghul Category:Characters Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Villains Category:The Light Members Category:Immortality Category:LuthorCorp Category:Martial Arts Category:Occultism Category:Egyptians Category:Widowed Characters Category:Separated Characters Category:Swordsmanship Category:Terrorists Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Al Ghul Family Category:Seduction Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Height 5' 8" Category:27th Reality